


Proud Father Braun

by SmoothieSailing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family, Gen, Marley - Freeform, More Suffering, Suffering, Warriors of Marley, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothieSailing/pseuds/SmoothieSailing
Summary: An alternative first interaction between Reiner and his father. I am not to be blamed for how it makes you feel.





	Proud Father Braun

Reiner Braun hadn't been this nervous in his entire life. He had practised making this journey in his head countless times in his head. Five or six times he had actually almost walked the full way but always stopped himself and ran back home. 

Today Reiner had been given his honorary Marleyan status. Him and his mother were no longer second class citizens and could freely outside of the designated area. He was about to meet his father for the first time in his life. 

Reiner knew that his father worked as a Cook in a high end restaurant of Marley. He had managed to find where it was after occasionally sneaking around to look for it after cadet training. He was well aware of the risk, but the longing in his heart always found a way to overpower his judgement. 

Short of breath, sweat covering his body, Reiner reaches the back door of the restaurant. He isn't sure if he can just walk through the front door of the restaurant and he's not going to risk it. Besides, this door was closer to the kitchen anyway.

He walks through the door, he pauses and forces himself to take deeper breaths to calm himself. He tentatively walks on towards the kitchen, heart beating out of his chest.  
He sees a tall man with his back turned, folding a sheet of dough over on itself. He has the hair that Reiner's mother described but it had receded all the way to the back of his head. Despite not having much to go on, Reiner knows exactly who this man is.

"Umm... h-hello?" Reiner manages to squeak out.

The man turns around to investigate the noise. He looks at the small boy behind him for a few seconds then his mouth drops. He then turns his full body around. He has the same eyes as me, Reiner thought.

Reiner goes over what he had rehearsed in his head. He takes out his new warrior badge then immediately puts it away, almost dropping it. He realised the speech that he had prepared didn't include introducing who he was.

Reiner looks down for a moment to slow down time, finally "My..my name is..."

"..Reiner Braun." The man cut him off.

Reiner gasped, his head shot up and he looked at the man. All the nerves he had felt seconds earlier were replaced by complete shock. He didn't know what was going on or what he was feeling.

"I knew this day would come." The man had a smile on his face. He took a knee and slowly extended his arms.

"My son." He beckoned.

Reiner whimpered, tears of joy came streaming down his face. When he could finally feel his legs, he ran into his father's arms and squeezed as tightly as he could.

The man cradled Reiner's head, he moved to whisper something in his ear. "... Should have worn a fucking condom."

"Wuh..." Reiner was stunned.

The man then stood up holding Reiner, then walked all the way to the back door. He opened it, grabbed Reiner by the collar and tossed him outside. He slammed the door shut. 

 

Reiner wakes up, he expected to find himself as the heartbroken boy lying bloodied on the curb. Instead, he was the hollow shell of a man waking up from horrible dream. He had wished it had only been a nightmare but it had in fact taken place years ago. 

He turned his head to inspect the other bunk. Porco was still fast asleep so at least Reiner wouldn't have to endure any snide remarks from him. He lifted his head to look at the calendar and then rested it back down on his pillow. 

"Happy Father's day." Reiner spoke softly to the ceiling.


End file.
